Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to vehicle systems and networks, such as railway systems including trains travelling in a track or rail network, and more particularly, to a system, method, and apparatus for providing improved safety of trains carrying flammable cargo, including trains that are equipped with electronically-controlled pneumatic (ECP) brake arrangements.
Description of Related Art
Vehicle systems and networks exist throughout the world, and, at any point in time, a multitude of vehicles, such as cars, trucks, buses, trains and the like, are travelling throughout the system and network. With specific reference to trains travelling in a track network, the locomotives of such trains are typically equipped with or operated using train control, communication, and management systems (e.g., positive train control (PTC) systems), such as the I-ETMS® of Wabtec Corp. Such train control systems normally include at least one on-board computer that is used to manage and control the various actions of the train through interaction with the operator.
Braking systems and arrangements are required for slowing and stopping vehicles, such as cars, trucks, trains, railcars, railway vehicles, locomotives, and the like. With respect to trains and other railway vehicles, the braking system is normally in the form of a pneumatically-driven brake arrangement (e.g., an “air brake arrangement”) having mechanisms and components that interact with each railcar. The air brake system for each railcar may be controlled by the operator from an on-board computer (e.g., an on-board controller, a control system, a train management computer, a computing device, a processor, and/or other like computing devices) in the locomotive that transmits data signals over a trainline (e.g., a cable extending between the locomotive and the railcars), which may be referred to as an electronically-controlled pneumatic (ECP) air brake arrangement. ECP brake systems use microprocessor and networking technologies to apply the brakes to each car in the train substantially simultaneously.
The ECP-equipped trainline may be used to communicate both digital communication signals and system power. The power for the trainline is converted from one or more locomotive batteries, or control car batteries, through a DC-to-DC converter and is transmitted through the trainline to the devices on each railcar. One example of a DC-to-DC converter is a 230 Volt DC trainline power supply, however other AC or DC voltages could be used.
One known problem with ECP brake systems pertains to its deployment on trains with flammable cargo. If a train derails, the flammable cargo can leak or escape, which may be ignited by an ignition source, such as an open flame, spark, or exposed electrical current. The resulting fire or explosion greatly increases the dangers and costs associated with a train derailment. The ECP-equipped trainline power supply is one such possible ignition source. If the ECP-equipped trainline power supply is transmitting electricity along the trainline during a derailment, and if the power transmission system and cargo-holding railcars are compromised in the derailment, the ECP-equipped trainline power supply could cause a catastrophic ignition.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a safety system, method, and apparatus for ECP-equipped trains to monitor for derailment and dynamically determine when to “turn off” or deactivate the trainline power supply, so as to prevent the power supply from igniting any leaking or escaping flammable cargo.